


Platinum (a pokemon dppt retelling)

by Silky_John



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cyrus is hot deal with it, Dawn and Ethan are cousins, Dawn is a poor communicator when she's... hurting?, Gen, I've aged up the characters to around 17-ish, Imma drop hints like small boulders the size of large boulders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Rowan is a sweetheart, Retelling, Roxie makes sad albums deal with it, Tags May Change, also I won't tag the pokemon in this fic, bear with me, but that might change, the lab aides love him, this is sort of connected to one of my other fics, yes think of poffins as a personality type/disposition indicator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_John/pseuds/Silky_John
Summary: All Dawn ever wanted to do was score a place in the Lily of the Valley Festival Contest, and perhaps win it. Being a major player in some sort of world-saving endgame was never part of the plan.OR:Now you get to see Dawn and all the other characters I decide to throw in here through my own eyes. Everyone will get some love.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Hibiki | Ethan, Hikari | Dawn & Jun | Barry, Jun | Barry & Kouki | Lucas, Kouki | Lucas & Hikari | Dawn, Nanakamado-hakase | Professor Rowan & Hikari | Dawn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Blue-hair, Red-hat, and the person who once was young

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do this, and now I have the sufficient motivation to do so. I'm really excited about it, and I have practically everything planned out (even post-game cause yeah, Charon + team-galactic is a realistic depiction of how power vacuums work)
> 
> Updates might be irregular cause I'm working on stuff for other stuff (XC2, Fe3h, Kid Icarus) and I also write spontaneous stand-alone-ish pieces, so we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, since we're (who's we? Idk you tell me) doing a sinnoh fic I'll give you songs to listen to, so for today:
> 
> ▪︎Go listen to the jazz recompositions of Twinleaf Town, route 201 and the lake theme, all by insaneintherain music. Carlos and the band are really amazing, tell them hi.
> 
> And now, without further ado, let's dive into it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Dawn missing the live airing of her favourite festival of all time is a small price to pay for the greater general goodness of the day.
> 
> OR:
> 
> You should cancel people who make you miss your favourite things, also, didn't you guys ever think "Damn, this Akagi guy kind hot though"?
> 
> Yes. This chapter, like most pilots, is a mess.

Dawn stares at the television screen before her. 

The documentary had been interesting, but she has a hard time believing in the existence of a red gyarados.

'Red gyarados', she types into the search bar. She scans through the first result as she puts on her scarf.

"... discolouration, while not common, does in fact exist in all known pokemon," the synopsis reads, "it lasts until maturity, for example: a golden margikarp will eventually evolve into a red gyarados. The youth of these days have taken to calling such pokemon 'shiny pokemon', a reflection of..."

"Huh," says Dawn as she looks in the mirror and adjusts her scarf. 

Another dawn (ha), another day of doing stuff for the people around Twinleaf and asking her mum to let her go on her own little adventure.

"No," is the answer every time. They always make poffins afterwards; bitter, just as Dawn likes them.

A loud knock sounds from the front door as Dawn sits on the edge of the bed and ties up her hair. 

She's done by the time the visitor starts stomping up the staircase.

It's no surprise when her door swings open to reveal Barry, and she's not sure how to feel about the strange flip her stomach does when he smiles at her.

"Heya, Dawn!" He says a bit too loudly.

It's way too early for anyone to be that loud, but it's not the worst thing to have someone like Barry as a friend. Dawn finds his loudness endearing (though she can't tell him that, or she'd never hear the end of it, literally).

"Hey," says Dawn as she accepts the half-hug Barry offers her, a warm feeling bubbling up in her chest, "what's up?"

***

"One hour," Barry had said. "Meet me in one hour or I'll leave you," he'd told her.

Dawn sighs for the fifteenth time (yes, she's been counting) as she waits by the town limits. 

No red gyarados is worth missing the live airing of the Lily of The Valley Festival contest, especially one that Dawn is pretty sure is in that one outrageous lake in Johto and not good old Lake Verity.

"Yo," says a voice from behind her, and Dawn turns to see Barry holding up a green can; repel. The look on his face is giving off the genuine 'Sorry I'm late' vibe, and Dawn's disappointment and annoyance dissolves a bit. Curse her weak heart.

Dawn snorts, small and gentle, and then she turns and walks out of the town. Barry knows to take this as forgiveness and makes a small jog to catch up to her. He walks to her left.

She's tempted to mention the fact that she's missing the contest she'd been most excited for, but even she isn't that petty. "Do you want to watch the rerun of the contest with me?" She says to him instead.

"Yeah," he says excitedly, then the light in his eyes dims a bit. "That's only if mum let's me off dinner duty today."

Dawn laughs and turns her eyes back to the road. There's still a ways to go, but she can see the first sign post coming up.

"What's with you and contests, anyway?" Barry asks her. Her pace slows–not that she's aware of it–and she smiles, something small.

It's been a long time since she's heard that question, and this is the first time she's ever felt inclined to give an answer that isn't a deflection (maybe it's the open and pure curiosity on Barry's face).

Barry waits as they continue walking (a surprising and rare show of patience from him) and they soon reach the turning onto the path to Lake Valor.

But just as Dawn takes a deep breath in preparation to answer him– "Hey, you two!"

***

The man who called out to them is called Professor Rowan, and he's beside himself with anger when he realises that neither of them have any pokemon.

The boy standing behind the professor seems an apologetic sort of amused, not because he finds them getting talked at funny, but because he seems to know Barry (that's what Dawn thinks).

Barry looks like he's itching to burst out laughing at the looks the dark-haired boy is giving him, but he looks to be holding himself together by sheer force of will.

The professor seems to have calmed down–not that Dawn would know, she'd mentally checked out when she realised why his name and voice sound so familiar; he was the man conducting the research for the Gyarados Documentary ("...As the young ones say, _'shiny_ , pokemon'...").

He seems to be expecting some sort of response from them, and Barry doesn't look fit to answer.

"Sorry sir, it was a poor choice on our part, going out like this," Dawn says, tone as contrite as can be (not much. How can one be contrite when speaking to a man who calls 'shiny' a newfangled term?).

The man looks content with Dawn's statement, and the boy behind him raises his eyebrows at her in approval.

"I was young once, you know," Rowan says (it's funny how hard that sentence is to believe by virtue of itself), "I had desires of adventure too, of course." He puts down the briefcase he has in his hands. 

"I just wish I'd known then the things I'm telling you now," he rolls up his right sleeve and shows part of a vicious scar. "That's why I'm going to offer you a pokemon each."

Red-hat (which is what Dawn will refer to the boy behind the professor as until she learns his name) makes a surprised face. Seems this is highly out of character for the professor.

Barry is quaking with excitement beside her, and Dawn is... Dawn is excited, but she feels that her mother likely won't approve. She explains as much to the professor, and he seems appaled.

"Nonsense," he says, forehead creased, "who wouldn't let their child have a pokemon?" 

Dawn bites back a snort. This man clearly had not met people like her mother, or her mother's sister.

"Pick one each," he says, gesturing at the pokeballs in the suitcase before them.

***

On the count of three, they release the pokemon contained in the pokeballs they each chose.

The pokemon that come out seem confused, but make sounds of delight when they turn to the professor.

A small smile appears on his face as he points them to the trainers who picked them.

Chimchar and Barry have a strange combination of nervous and excited as they size each other up. Red-Hat ("Lucas," he'd introduced himself as) has a smile on his face that grows as the turtwig before him slowly approaches his outstretched arm. The piplup before Dawn looks at her carefully, and she looks right back. She appreciates that like her, piplup chose to evaluate first.

After a minute of carefully picking each other apart, piplup waddles up to Dawn and holds out his wings. She smiles as she picks him up.

Professor Rowan looks amazed and... giddy? "They've never warmed up to people this fast before," he says as he looks at each of the three pokemon.

He then clears his throat and picks up his briefcase (is he embarrassed?). "Let me head into town," he tells all three, "we'll head back to Sandgem when I return, Lucas."

***

They all seem to agree, unprompted, that this would be the perfect time to get to know their knew partners. That's as much as they seem to agree on, at least in Dawn's case.

"A battle, a battle," Barry insists. Lucas gives a sigh and glances at Dawn. It seems they've both had their fair share of dealing with the peak of Barry's impatience before (it's never a fun or exciting thing).

"Fine," says Lucas finally, and chimchar lets out a screech of excitement (perhaps that was Barry... the way piplup and turtwig are looking at him, it must have been). Lucas smiles at Dawn. It seems he knew she didn't really want to hold a battle.

Dawn smiles back, and then turns and walks away, piplup following at her heels. She might as well go to the lake, it's been a long time after all. She just doesn't know why she feels a pang of loneliness now that she's the only one going.

***

Piplup is a pretty interesting companion, considering one moment he wants to be held in Dawn's arms, and the next he squirms to get down and run ahead of her as if he knows where they're going (it's obvious he doesn't, especially when he turns back to look at her).

Eventually, they cross a thin band of trees onto the Verity's straggly shore-grass.

She doesn't particularly like visiting the lake. It's all so nostalgic; the pounding of the waves against the shore, the far off sound of starlies and psyducks... they all bring back memories of simpler times, memories Dawn sometimes wishes she could forget.

She shakes her head when piplup gently pecks the back of her calf. It isn't the time to fall into the kind of hole that could only lead to her drowning herself in tubs of jaboca icecream and listening to Roxie.

"I guess we should start heading back," she tells piplup, who holds out his wings. She laughs and picks him up. It's not like she's spoiling him (but when he nuzzles her neck and makes a smug cluck, she knows that she's lying to herself).

Just as she's about to turn back and leave, she notices a blue-haired man she hadn't seen before standing as close to the shore as possible, so close that the waves were covering his feet.

Dawn doesn't really understand why anyone would want to put their feet in a lake when they had boots on, but that's not even the strangest thing about him–not at all. 

Blue-hair (seems her brain hasn't stopped doing this nonsense) seems to be talking at, no... _to,_ the lake. It's all very odd, so much so that Dawn stands and stares, even as he turns back and walks out of the waves

Blue-hair walks a short while before he stops a bit before Dawn, seemingly having just noticed her stare. There's no use pretending she hadn't been doing something her mother had told her countless times not to, so she continues.

The man is handsome, almost breathtakingly so. What makes it even more pronounced is his obvious neglect of self, from the sunken eyes, the dark circles that might as well be bruises, his too-pale skin... 

Dawn feels compelled to tell this man of his beauty, but that would be odd, and she's positively sure this man would abhor any and all comments on his general appearance. 

Instead, she asks, "Waterproof?" Pointing at his boots.

He smiles (or his body does; the uptick of his lips hadn't seemed very voluntary, and his eyes still looked dead).

"A personal design," he drawls, something akin to pride in his voice.

Dawn nods in appreciation. She'd buy those in a heartbeat, she likes the blue.

"Allow me to pass," he says after bit, "step aside."

She steps aside and watches his retreating form, wondering all the while why he couldn't have just passed beside her.

"What a strange man," she tells piplup, who clucks in what must have been agreement.

"Let's head home, shall we?" She sighs, putting piplup down (at his insistence, obviously), "it's time for you to meet my mother."


	2. Town of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn never really liked Sandgem Town; she doubts she ever will.
> 
> OR:
> 
> Reasons to dislike Sinnoh's "Town of Sand" as presented by Dear Old Dee Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, yes, the Dee Dee in the title is a reference to that one pokemon episode (Yes In Dee Dee It's Dawn). Congratulations if you got a small reference to an episode from 2010 without need for the first part of this note, lol.
> 
> Anyway, we're back with out favourite Twinleaf Girl now turned sort-of-adventurer, Dawn.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and do point out any mistakes you find. I really do feel like this chapter is a passable mess; passable, yes... but a mess. You tell me.
> 
> See ya in the end notes or in the comments.

Dawn really doesn't like Sandgem town.

Everything–from the smell of salt water on the breeze, the patches of beach grass, the weathered houses–reminds her of home. She frowns and shakes her head as a particularly stiff breeze threatens to carry her scarf away.

"Let's go see the professor, Pip," she says to Piplup, who perks up at the mention of the word "professor".

Piplup jumps down from her arms and runs ahead, clearly expecting her to follow. 

"Okay then, little guy," she says, laughing, "Let's go."

***

The professor's lab is a modest-looking building situated on the same street as the pokecentre and pokemart. From the gradient blues of the roofing to the beautiful paint job, she can't help but appreciate the aesthetic of the building. "He's got good taste," she tells herself silently.

Just as she's about to walk in, the door bursts open and someone runs into her, knocking her down. 

She groans from where she's sprawled on the ground, and opens to see Barry's surprised-going-on-apologetic face and Lucas' surprised-going-on-suppressed laughter face. Piplup gives Barry a cluck of disapproval as he helps Dawn up.

"Heya Dawn, sorry," he says quickly to Dawn, pulling her into a brief one-armed hug before letting her go and running off down the street. 

"Wait," she says weakly as she watches him go. His mother had handed her a package to give him, and she wasn't sure she had it in her to chase after him to deliver it.

"We're heading in the same direction," says Lucas (who she had almost forgotten was present) from beside Dawn. "Is there something you wanted to tell him?"

She opens the bag and pulls out the parcel Barry's mother had handed her before she'd left Twinleaf Town. He raises his eyebrows as he takes it in his hands.

"From his mother," Dawn tells him, "she said 'hurrying is best done when you know where you're going'."

Dawn and Lucas exchange a look before both bursting into laughter. He puts the package into his knapsack.

Once he's zipped it up, Lucas holds out his arms... 

A hug?

Dawn opens her arms as well and steps into his embrace, and though it's slightly awkward, it's pleasant enough that the atmosphere isn't uncomfortable when they step away from each other.

Lucas smiles and heads off in the same direction as Barry.

"Their hugs felt different," she tells piplup as she picks him up. He makes a sound of excitement in the back of his throat, and she laughs. 

"Yours are the best though."

***

Professor Rowan seems to be in an especially good mood when Dawn walks into the lab. After exchanging formalities, Dawn makes sure to bring his upbeat-ness as the first topic of discussion.

He looks as if he's been waiting for someone to ask him about it all day, and words cascade out of his mouth, something about making breakthroughs in research on evolution with an accolade of his.

"He's Kalosais, you know," the professor says, eyes shining, "Kalosais! And about half my age! A strapping young man, he has a bright future ahead of him, yes, yes..."

Dawn notes that all of the aides in the lab are looking at the professor with very fond expressions on their faces. Dawn can understand why; this side of the professor is extremely endearing, and she's genuinely interested in the results his talking about.

Eventually, the professor coughs, a small thing, and the aides all turn back to their work, small smiles on their faces. "...Of course, that is not why you are here."

Dawn smiles at the professor; he smiles back. He turns around and walks to his desk, and she follows. He takes a seat behind it and gestures for her to do the same on the opposite side.

Once they're comfortably settled and he's offered her a poffin (Pecha; she's surprised at how unsurprised she is) they start their discussion.

"You are interested on going on a journey of your own, yes?" He says, cutting straight to the chase.

"Yes," Dawn says in response.

"Well, the first thing you need is the proper documentation. You will need a Trainer Identification Card. That, we can have ready by tomorrow. You've read up on the services the Trainer Card avails to you?"

She nods.

"Okay then, I already have the documentation I need here, Johanna gave that to me... My next question is... what are you interested in doing on this journey? Being a contestant? Entering the pokemon league? Both? None?"

"A contestant," Dawn tells him.

"Okay then, I'll get you the identification necessary for that as well. Do you understand the system? Local performance and Adjudicated Appeal?"

"Yes, though I've always wondered... why are local performances encouraged?"

"It's to help contestants build rapport with their audience," Rowan answers. "Anything else?"

Dawn shakes her head. Rowan smiles as he clears his desk. "Then that will be all for today. Do enjoy your evening, you two."

The professor chuckles as piplup hops down from his lap, where he'd decided to spend his time as they'd talked.

"I will see you tomorrow."

***

Dawn decides that a mid-evening stroll on the beach isn't too bad an idea, it is summer in Sinnoh, after all.

Bad, of course, doesn't even begin to cover it. The only positive she can see is that piplup seems to be really enjoying himself.

Otherwise, "warm" isn't really a thing in Sinnoh (except, apparently, around Lake Valor) and summer is a sham when the giant mountain that is Coronet cuts down the middle of the region. 

And the sand, yes. Sand gets into her boots, socks, and even... her hair? 

But those aren't even the worst things about being on Sandgem Beach (which is, technically, route 219). No. 

The worst thing is how much all of it; the sand, the sun setting over the sea, the smell of brine... reminds her of Cherrygrove City.

Sometimes she can't believe just how much she misses Johto.

Dawn sniffles a bit and frowns. "C'mon, Pip," she calls out to piplup, "let's go."

***

Dawn sometimes can't believe how many services pokecentres provide, and for free–at least, to her knowledge.

It's one thing to provide free health care, and a whole other thing to provide trainers with free lodging (Dawn is thankful for mum and the professor, seeing as she doesn't actually have her card yet).

She's sat on the edge of the bed and piplup is dozing on the corner of the it that he's staked as his. He's probably tired from the day, especially running round the beach and blowing bubbles for the better part of the evening.

Dawn thinks about Johto, because that's where her mind has been trying to take her since the moment she stepped into Sandgem. 

She sighs as she pulls out her pokegear. There's someone she needs to call, it's been a long time after all after all.

***

Ethan picks after the fourth ring, a wonder considering Dawn hadn't even known where he was or what he was doing when she'd made the decision to call him.

The conversation is easy. He tells her about her aunt; his mother. Newbark Town. A red-haired rival he seems very flustered about. His interest in becoming a pokeathlete. Rumours of a Team Rocket revival?

Dawn, in turn tells her about her life. They expertly ignore the fact that Dawn had been skirting his texts and calls, though not without a bit of awkwardness. 

Dawn feels a sense of calm as the call draws to an end.

"Wait, wait," Ethan says, "I actually have a sort of gift for you."

"Oh, really? thank you," Dawn says happily. She doesn't know if she's done anything to warrant receiving a gift from anyone, especially him, but she's glad.

"Nurse Joy will give the gift to you first thing in the morning," he tells her. "Talk to you later? Hopefully soon..."

She smiles as she bids him goodbye. 

***

When Ethan had told her that he had a gift for her, she hadn't expected it to be a pokemon.

She squeals excitedly, making the old man sitting in the corner of the room jump. The Nurse behind the counter looks at him in alarm. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, the nurse turns to Dawn and hands her an envelope. "From the sender," she says, smiling.

_Dear Dawn,_ the note reads, _I should have told you that my gift to you is a new travel buddy, but honestly, it felt more exciting to surprise you. His name is Taro, take good care of him._

Dawn folds the the paper and tucks it back into it's envelope, putting it into one of her bag's pockets. She crouches to the floor, getting level with cyndaquil. 

"Well, uh, hi," she tells Taro, who tilts his head curiously, "I'm Dawn."

***

She's in the professor's lab by mid-morning. He looks excited to see her, and immediately starts telling her about a call he'd recently had.

"Elm is helping me and Sycamore with most of the genetic research," he says as he sorts through the files on his desk, "Sycamore found three people willing to help him with the practical research, you know, and Devon Corp... _Ahem!_ Here we are."

He stops talking (and again, she sees the aides smiling as they turn back to their work) and pulls out out Dawn's trainer card from a from a file and handing it to her. He smiles as she takes it and looks it over.

"There's still the photograph left, of course," he says as he walks away from the desk, fully expecting her to follow (which she does), "but that, you can get in Jubilife City, which is where I assume you're heading next."

Professor Rowan escorts her to the door and she walks out onto the porch before turning to face him.

"Enjoy your journey, my dear. I'm sure we'll see each other soon," he says to her before letting the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happened this chapter, right?
> 
> Let's talk about it:
> 
> ▪︎I really contemplated including a bit of interaction between Johanna and Dawn, but I'll leave that up to your imaginations. And yes; like any cool grandpa (sorta), Rowan was key to convincing a very protective parent to let their child live a little more.
> 
> ▪︎Barry is... special. Piplup doesn't like that his brand of special involved running into and knocking down Dee Dee. Lucas is trying his best to laugh ONLY when it's appropriate (and finding it unbelievably difficult). Dawn was on the ground so she didn't see Piplup make vaguely threatening wing flaps at Barry.
> 
> The reason Barry and Lucas were heading in the same direction is cause Barry is staying with Lucas and family.
> 
> ▪︎We get another peek into my Head-Space with the proper introduction of Excitable!Prof. Rowan and Trying-Not-To-"Aww"!Lab Aides. Yes, I like to think that Rowan can't contain himself for a bit whenever something exciting happens, but that's coupled with a deep-set feeling that he's wasting whoever he's talking to's time (underlying issues?). The reason he likes Dawn and his aides is because they understand what he's talking about and that off-sets the "I'm a bother" feeling. Feels for Rowan? They're more real than you think.
> 
> Also, the poffin flavours I've mentioned thus far are important, care to guess why?
> 
> ▪︎Sinnoh's Climate! Coronet as a mountain is so big a climaticfactor that insularity (is this a real word? If not, I'm coining it) and maritimes have practically no room to exist. Sandgem is a miserable beach town in that summers aren't really warm and winters are filled with cold rain. Piplup loves that; Dawn doesn't.
> 
> ▪︎DAWN! She's from Johto, she lived in Cherrygrove. Is that a major plot-point? I mean... you tell me, lol
> 
> ▪︎Ethan? In a Sinnoh-fic??? Yes. 
> 
> Just a fun fact, Taro is the youngest child to Ethan's mother's Typhlosion. Yes, she has one. Also, Ethan's decision to give Taro to Dawn isn't spontaneous, he'd been deliberating about it. Is Dawn having a cyndaquil an anime reference? Ummm... should be obvious
> 
> In case you're wondering about my Johto HC, Lyra is the one doing the gym challenge and Ethan is the one with the cute-but-smelly Marill. The rivalry is between all three of them, with it being the strongest between Lyra and Silver, and poor old Ethan having a small crush on Mr Red-Head.
> 
> ▪︎The Kalosais man is, indeed, whom you think he is. I just wanted to remind you guys that each professor has a very specific niche, and that Rowan studies pokemon evolution, specifically, the energy used and released by the process. I hc that he's a key part in Sycamore's research on mega evolution, so now you know which timeline this fic is under (not that it matters much) 
> 
> I'd also like to see if anyone can guess which 3 people Sycamore got to help him with his project. Hint: 2 of them have been Sycamore's friends for the longest time, and the last one took part in the Kalos Anime league.
> 
> And... I guess that's all?
> 
> Next Chapter: Jubilife City; The Clowns in The Streets are no cause for concern
> 
> Come find me on [my tumblr](http://sylkhi.tumblr.com) or on [my twitter.](https://twitter.com/JamesDo86705394?s=09) We can talk more if you'd like to.
> 
> As always, love
> 
> John.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in a comment, yeah.
> 
> Who would I say Professor Rowan is the most like out of the DBL trio imo? Definitely Barry. He's impulsive, excitable, and strong-willed, but his position and his specific field of specialty make him seem... normal? Ordinary?
> 
> Cyrus is like Dawn, which is why the dialogue by lake Verity is changed just a bit.
> 
> Guess who I'll make most like Lucas.
> 
> Also there's a lot of references to other pokemon games, two in specific. Can you spot them?
> 
> Cyrus designs his own clothes and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Okay, I pictured these end notes being more structured but now they're just not???
> 
> And now as we approach the end of these extremely unstructured notes, I must plug my socials. I. Simply. Must. So:
> 
> [Here's my tumblr.](http://sylkhi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come here and we can work on my ideas together I guess. I'm needy, I like ✨constant engagement✨.
> 
> Also, [here's my twitter.](https://twitter.com/JamesDo86705394?s=09) I don't do much, but I do respond to dms and complain about html 🥲.
> 
> Anyway, as always, love
> 
> John.


End file.
